poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Oogie Boogie Song
' The Oogie Boogie Song '''is a song in ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. Lyrics The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws huh? Oh, I'm really scared So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha you're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes, you're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse. I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first. When Mr. Oogie boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now Cause I'm the Boogie Man. And if you aren't shakin' then there's something very wrong Cause this may be the last time you hear the boogie song, ohhh. Three Bats: '''Ohhh '''Oogie Boogie: Ohhh Seven Lizards: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Ohhh Seven Lizards and Oogie boogie: Ohhh, (I'm) he's the Oogie Boogie Man Oogie Boogie: Well if I'm feelin' ansty And there's nothin' much to do I might just cook a special batch Of snake and spider stew. And don't ya know one thing That would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice. Three Skeletons: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Oh yeah Three Bats: Ohhh Oogie Boogie: Ohhh Three Bats: '''Ohhh '''Oogie Boogie and Three Skeletons: Oh yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man Santa: '''Release me now Or you must face the dire consequences The children are expecting me So please, come to your senses '''Oogie Boogie: You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in my tears. It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff Santa: What are you going to do? Oogie Boogie: I'm going to do the best I can (Musical Interlude) Oh the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course but yours, old boy Now that'd be just fine. Santa: Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act Oogie Boogie: Oh brother, you're something You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending, the position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't goin' nowhere! Turbo and Nellie's Big Wedding Part 2 Code Red joins Captain Amercia Civil War 'Oogie Boogie: '''Well, well, well, what have we here? Heroes fightin', huh? Oh, I'm so very scared So you're the guys they was talkin' about? Ha, ha, ha, ha You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my eyes! You're jokin' me, you've gotta be! These can't be the right guys! One's ancient, one's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughin' first And when Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand, You'd better pay attention now Sunset Shimmer: Cause you're the Boogie Man! '''Oogie Boogie: '''And if you're both not shakin', there's something very wrong '''Iron Man: '''Cause this will be the last time you sing your Boogie Song '''Oogie Boogie: '''Ohh. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Ohh. '''Oogie Boogie: '''Ohh. '''Thomas and Percy: '''Ohh. '''Oogie Boogie: '''Ohh. '''Iron Man, Captain America and Oogie Boogie: '''Ohh. You're (I'm) the Oogie Boogie man. Oogie Boogie: Well, if you're feelin' antsy and there's nothin' you can do '''Nighlock: '''We have no time for jokes, Oogie, we'll soon be rid of you Oogie Boogie: But do you know the one thing that with Snake and Spider Stew works nice? A sweetenin' Iron Man and Captain A to add a little spice, '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Ohh. Oogie Boogie: Oh, yeah. Harold and Belle: Ohh. '''Oogie Boogie: '''Ohh. Major Malfunction: Ohh. '''Major Malfunction and Oogie Boogie: '''Oh, yeah. I'm (you're) the Oogie Boogie man. '''Nighlock: '''Stop this, Oogie, or you must face Jack's dire consequences Ever since that Christmas incident You haven't come to your senses '''Oogie Boogie: '''You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my ears! You just can't seem to shut yourselves up! I'm drownin' in my tears! It's funny, I'm laughin'! '''Sunset Shimmer: '''You've already done so much! '''Oogie Boogie: '''And now, with the Doctor's permission, I'm gonna do my stuff. '''Thomas: 'scoffs Like what? 'Oogie Boogie: '''Let's just say the very best I can. ''(Musical Interlude) Oh the sound of rollin' dice to me Is music in the air Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man '''Nighlock: '''And you know how not to play fair. '''Oogie Boogie: '''It's much more fun, I must confess With lives on the line Not mine, of course, but theirs, my friend Now that'd be just fine. Sunset Shimmer: Release them fast or you shall have Jack to face for this heinous act '''Oogie Boogie: '''Oh, sister, you're somethin' They put me in a spin They aren't conprehending The position that they're in It's hopeless, they're finished, they haven't got a prayer Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And they ain't goin' nowhere!﻿ Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs